onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
A Tale of Two Sisters
|previous = There's No Place Like Home |next = White Out |backstory = Elsa *Anna }} "A Tale of Two Sisters" is the first episode of Season Four of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz and directed by Ralph Hemecker. It is the sixty-seventh episode of the series overall, and premiered on September 28, 2014. This episode is the fourth season premiere. Synopsis A scared and confused Elsa finds herself in Storybrooke and, fearful of the intentions of its residents, creates a powerful snow monster for protection. With Robin Hood's wife, Marian, back in the picture, Regina wonders if her “happily ever after” with the former thief has been completely quashed; while on their honeymoon, Mr. Gold finds an intriguing object that makes him question whether or not he should officially give Belle control over the dagger that makes him The Dark One, and Hook is dismayed to discover that Emma seems to be avoiding him while she tries to help comfort Regina after being the one responsible for bringing Marian back from the past and into Storybrooke. Meanwhile, in Arendelle of the past, as Elsa’s sister Anna’s wedding to Kristoff nears, Anna discovers that their parents – who died on-ship during a violent storm – were heading to a mysterious destination in a quest that may have held the secret to containing Elsa’s out of control Ice powers. And against Elsa’s wishes, Anna wants to finish their journey to find out what they were looking for. Recap In the Enchanted Forest of the distant past, a violent storm tosses a ship about. On board, Gerda, the Queen of Arendelle, desperately scrawls out a message. Her husband approaches her, ask what she is doing. The Queen replies that she has to finish the message, and the King responds that their vessel is going down and they need to abandon ship. Gerda places her parchment into a bottle, saying that "they" have to know. Above deck, King and Queen struggle to remain standing, holding the message bottle. The King asks his wife if she is sure, and she responds that "Anna and Elsa must know the truth". The King throws the bottle over board, and a massive wave capsizes the ship. Five years after this event, in Arendelle, Elsa and Anna stand before their parents' graves. Elsa tells Anna that she has a surprise for her, to which Anna replies, "Surprises tend to be a hit or miss in this family." Elsa promises Anna that she will like this surprise, and it's for her wedding. In present-day Storybrooke, Elsa, having just been freed from the urn, emerges from Zelena's Farmhouse, leaving a trail of ice behind her. Walking along a road, she encounters a sign with "Storybrooke" on it, and freezes it. On the main street of the town, a distraught Regina Mills exits Granny's Diner. Emma Swan joins her outside, attempting to apologize for bringing Marian back from the past, saying she didn't know who the woman was, and she didn't intend to hurt Regina. Regina tells her that her intent doesn't matter, that she "once again felt the brunt of heroism," and that, even when she isn't being a villain, she is treated like one. Emma asks her what she is supposed to do, and Regina snaps that she should have "left well enough alone". Emma responds that she will not apologize for saving a life. Regina retorts that Marian was to die anyway, and asks Emma why it mattered. Emma replies that Marian is a person, and "whatever she did, she didn't deserve to die." Regina snaps that perhaps she did, and Emma calmly informs her that she saved Marian from her. Slightly shocked, Regina replies that she is no long the person who did that, and she has worked hard to build a future that is now gone. Emma tries to console her, and Regina snaps that the situation is "complicated enough" with Marian back in the picture. Emma apologizes again, beginning to tell Regina that she will do whatever she can to help, but Regina interrupts, telling her that the more she tries to help, the worse her life becomes. Robin Hood, with Marian and Roland, emerges from the diner. He introduces Marian and Regina, saying he wants the three of them to "talk about this". Realizing the situation, Marian asks Robin if he and Regina were "together". Robin attempts to calm her, but an extremely distraught Marian asks if he's allowed Regina near her son, or if he knows she's done, or the "terror she's inflicted". David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard emerge from the Diner, Mary Margaret asks Regina if she alright. Upset, Marian asks the group why they are even talking to Regina. Hook and Henry Mills emerge from the diner, and Henry asks his mother what's going on. Marian points at Regina, calling her a "monster" and picks up Roland. Emma attempts to calm the situation, but Regina walks away and down the street. Emma attempts to follow her, but Hook stops her, telling her to give Regina space. David mutters that he's worried about Regina will do, and Henry asks if he thinks she'll turn "evil" again. When no one answers, Henry says that Regina can't, "she's come to far". Emma tells him that she hopes he's right. Elsewhere in town, Walter and Leroy are driving home, arguing over Walter's driving. The radio starts to turn to static, and Walter falls asleep at the wheel. Leroy grabs the wheel as the van quickly approaches Elsa, walking in the street. As Leroy pounds on the horn, a frightened Elsa freezes the vehicle, stopping it abruptly and rendering the men unconscious. The next morning, Elsa walks along the main street, leaving a trail of ice behind her. She struggles to remain calm and keep her powers in check. In the Arendelle of the past, Elsa leads Anna up a flight of stairs as Anna attempts to guess what her surprise is. The sisters reach their destination: an attic, used for storage. Elsa opens a wardrobe, revealing their mother's wedding gown. Anna approaches the dress apprehensively, saying she doesn't want to rip it. Elsa takes the gown off its hanger and holds it up to Anna. She declares that it's "missing something", and produces a necklace with a snowflake on it, putting it around her sister's neck. An ecstatic Anna hugs her sister, and Elsa suggests she try the dress on. Anna slips behind a dressing curtain, and Elsa asks her sister if she will be walking down the aisle with Sven. Anna replies that Sven is "not the best man, but is invited". Elsa asks if she's joking, and Anna replies that he'll be "properly attired--for a reindeer." Elsa tells her that she's more concerned with the Kristoff groom. Anna replies that everything will be fine, and Kristoff has even cut his hair. Opening a cabinet panel, Elsa discovers a small journal. Anna emerges in the wedding gown as Elsa reads the book, a swirl of snowflakes forming around her. Anna asks her what she has, and Elsa tells her it's their mother's, saying that their parents' death is all her fault. She flees the room, and Anna follows. In modern Storybrooke, Mr. Gold and his new bride, Belle, visit the grave of Gold's son, Neal Cassidy. Belle remains in the car as Gold address his son's headstone. Gold recalls a night when his son was small, during the Ogre's War when a terrible sound of horse's hooves thundering occurred, and his son crawled into his father's bed, telling him he was afraid. He reassured his son, telling him everything would be fine. Gold reflects that that moment was the happiest of his life, because, "for the first time ever", he felt like a man, like he could truly take care of his son alone. At least, until he discovered the dagger, which he removes from his jacket. He claims the dagger turned him into a power-obsessed monster, when all he needed was his son and his love. He reflects that now, with Belle, he has love again, but has started with a lie—Belle believes she has the real dagger. He claims he was only lying to his son to avenge his death, and, as he has done son, he "needs the strength to give it back" and be the man that he should be, the man his son died for. He pledges on his son's name that he will be that man, that his son's heroism has shown him how. He swears to spend his life repaying his son for his sacrifice. At the Mayor's office in Storybrooke Town Hall, Robin Hood has come to talk with Regina. He apologizes, and Regina tells him that everything Marian said was true, that she is a "monster". Robin replies that the woman he knows is "the furthest thing from a monster". Regina tells him that maybe he doesn't know her as well as he thinks, and Robin replies that he knows her well because she is like him. He tells her that he was once quite different, but he changed, leaving his past in the past. He tells her that changed, just as she has, and assures that what they shared was real. He then tells Regina that Marian is still his wife, and he made a vow to her, that he intends to keep to keep living his life to his personal code. Visibly distraught, he tells her that he hopes she can look into her heart and understand. He leaves as a tear falls down Regina's cheek. Once he has gone, an upset Regina unintentionally smashes a mirror in the office with just her rage. She crosses over to it, picking up a shard of glass and gazing at her reflection. At Storybrooke General Hospital, Regina enters an access code on a door and enters the psychiatric ward. She approaches a door and lifts up the panel, gazing inside. She opens the door, and Sidney Glass asks her why she is there. She responds that she needs her "mirror". Sidney asks why, addressing her as Queen, and Regina responds that she needs his help to "get rid of" someone standing in the way of her happiness. Elsewhere in town, Mr. Gold and Belle arrive at an mansion, Belle telling Gold that she found it on a hike, speculating that it came over from the second Dark Curse. She says that no one has claimed it, and the couple could "borrow" it for their honeymoon. Inside, the couple explores the house, and Belle ponders who it belonged to. Gushing about the house, Belle moves toward a window, and Gold freezes her. He removes the fake dagger from Belle's purse, and trades it for the real one from his jacket before reversing his spell. Belle tells him he hasn't even seen the "best part", and hurries off toward the door. On his way to join her, Gold's eye is caught but a mysterious item on a table. Belle asks her husband what the matter is, and he replies that whoever owned the mansion "has interesting tastes". Belle leads Gold into a ballroom, asking him what he thinks. Gold replies that they have been married nearly a day, and have yet to have their first dance. He snaps his fingers four times—starting a nearby record player on the tune of "Beauty and the Beast", lighting the chandelier and turning the couple's attire into outfits reminiscent of the ballroom scene from Beauty and the Beast. He asks his wife to dance, and, visibly moved, she accepts. The couple dance. On the main street of town, Emma, David, Mary Margaret and Henry are walking with baby Neal in a stroller. Emma hangs up her cell phone, and Henry asks if his mother has answered any of her calls. Emma replies that Regina does not want to be disturbed, but quickly adds that it doesn't mean that she's being "evil". Henry suggests he try calling Regina, as she may not want to hear from Emma in particular. Emma strolls along with her mother, who comments that Henry seems to be taking things well, including seeing "both of his moms with new men." Emma stutters, and Mary Margaret deduces that Henry doesn't know about her relationship with Hook. Emma conjects that there is no relationship with Hook, and that she can't talk about it with Henry if she isn't sure exactly what their status is. Hook appears, informing Emma that Regina is not hiding in her mausoleum. He asks Emma if she's avoiding him, and Emma breaks away from her mother to talk to him. She explains that she isn't avoiding him, just "dealing with stuff", that there is a "crisis" going on. Somewhat annoyed, Hook tells her that there is always a crisis, and she should live her life during them or it will pass her by. Suddenly, Leroy and Walter appear, panicked and shouting "We're under attack!" Leroy explains their encounter with Elsa, "We woke up in a meat locker! Who's got that kind of magic?" Emma replies, "Maybe the person who made that", pointing at a small trail of ice on the ground nearby. In the Arendelle of the past, Elsa sits alone in the woods with her mother's diary. Anna, still wearing her wedding gown, joins her. Elsa tells her she wants to be alone, and Anna replies that she isn't alone, which isn't a bad thing. She asks her sister what is in the diary. Distraught, Elsa explains that their parents didn't leave the kingdom on a diplomatic mission as they thought, it was just a cover. When Anna asks what they were hiding, Elsa hands her the open diary, telling her to read it. Anna reads aloud a passage declaring that Elsa's powers are "terrifying" and that they have to be stopped. Elsa claims that their parents left because they were afraid of her. Anna refuses to believe it, claiming that the diary doesn't say where their parents were going or what they were doing, that it may be a misunderstanding. Elsa replies that they left because of her, and it's her fault that they can't be there for Anna's wedding. Elsa apologizes, but Anna tells her that it isn't her fault, and she isn't a monster. She claims the diary is only part of the story, and she will prove that their parents weren't afraid of Elsa. Elsa asks her how she knows that, and Anna replies that there are more answers about what happened to their parents, she just knows it. Excited, she tells her sister that her future in-laws can help them find those answers. In present-day Storybrooke, Hook and Emma follow the ice trail, leading them into a fenced-off area of the Storybrooke Cannery. Seeing the door close, the pair race to follow the trail. On the other side of the door, Elsa hurries away. She hides behind a piece of equipment as Hook and Emma draw near. Elsa's fear conjures a giant creature made of ice. In the Arendelle of the past, Anna leads Elsa to visit the Rock Trolls. She calls out to Grand Pabbie, who reveals himself. He asks her if something is wrong, and if she's having second thoughts, he assures that Kristoff "won't smell like that forever". Anna tells him that their problem isn't related to her fiance, but to their parents. She hands him her mother's diary, asking what they were truly doing on their fatal voyage. Pabbie tells her that he doesn't know, and Elsa takes the book back, eager to leave. As the women start to leave, Pabbie tells them that, while he doesn't know what their parents set out to do, he does know where they were headed. He explains that a few days before their departure, the King and Queen visited him to inquire about a land called "Misthaven". Elsa asks what they wanted in Misthaven, but Pabbie replies that they didn't say. He yawns and dismisses the women, rolling back into a rock to sleep. Excited, Anna turns to Elsa, saying they have their answer. Elsa replies that they only have more questions, and Anna conjects that they have a start. She suggests that they go to Misthaven. Elsa cuts her off, pointing out that she cannot leave, she is the Queen, and Hans and his "twelve angry brothers" are waiting to pounce on their kingdom at the first sign of weakness. Unperturbed, Anna suggests she got to Misthaven alone. She asks her sister for two weeks, claiming that Misthaven is a short journey. Upset, Elsa replies "that's just what Mother and Father said". She walks away. In Storybrooke, Emma and Hook gaze at the massive ice creature. Emma lowers her gun, telling the creature they "don't want to pick a fight". The creature looses an icy blast from its mouth, knocking Emma and Hook down and causing Emma's gun to discharge. The two run out of the fenced area and down the street, followed by the creature. They encounter Walter and Leroy on the main street, and Leroy causes a panic by shouting "Evil snowman! RUN!" and citizens scatter. A newspaper blows in the wind and lands near Elsa's hiding place. She picks it up and gazes at the front page, a photo of Mr. Gold and Belle announcing their wedding, and lowers it with a dejected look on her face. The ice creature walks through town, and Emma observes that it's headed for the forest. In her vault, Regina Mills shows Sidney Glass a page in the storybook depicting Robin Hood and Marian. She explains that Marian is back, and "recapturing the happy ending" the book gave her. In disbelief, Sidney asks, "The book gave it to her?" Regina explains that the book is powerful, and what is written in it "appears immutable". However, she claims she is stronger, and the two of them are going to change things. When Sidney asks how, Regina replies that Marian needs to be "removed". Sidney gushes, claiming that he knew that Regina kept him around so he could be of service to her, that she hadn't forgotten about him. He asks her how she wants him to kill Marian, and Regina replies that he is not to kill her, as it would obviously come back to Regina. She explains that her plan is to go back in time to kill Marian before Emma arrives and saves her. Sidney asks what his purpose is in her plan, and Regina informs that, while she was Queen, she sentenced many to death. Sidney deduces that she doesn't remember Marian. Regina tells him that she needs him to show her the moment she captured her, so she knows when to travel back to. Sidney begins to question how he could even do that, as in the Land Without Magic he is no longer the Mirror, and Regina interrupts him by transporting him into a nearby mirror. Sidney bangs on the glass from the inside of the mirror, screaming in desperation. Regina tells him to calm down, that "it's just temporary". She asks him to show her the past, and he complies. Via the mirror, Regina views her encounter with Marian in the former Enchanted Forest. She demands that Marian tell her where Snow White is, and Marian says nothing. She declares that Marian will die the next day for her "stupidity and walks away from her. Marian tells her that she feels sorry for her, that if she had a family of her own, or love, the Queen "wouldn't have to be so cruel". The Queen approaches Marian again, telling her that she knows who she is, and what she wants. She tells her that what she wants is her head on a spike, and walks away as Marian calls her a monster. Ending the flashback, Sidney asks Regina if that was what she was looking for, and Regina replies in the affirmative. On the main street of town, citizens continue to run about in a panicked frenzy. Elsa, carrying the newspaper, hides in an alley near Mr. Gold's pawnshop. In Arendelle of the past, Elsa visits the stables, looking for Kristoff. She asks him if he knows where Anna is, and Sven growls at her. Kristoff attempts to delflect Elsa's questions, claiming that Anna has gone to get more frosting for the wedding. However, Elsa sees through his ruse, deducing that Kristoff is trying to delay her. She asks him where Anna has gone, and Kristoff tells her that Anna has indeed set off for Misthaven, and her ship is due to leave any moment. He tells Elsa that Anna is making the trip for her, and he was only trying to help. Sven interrupts, and Elsa leaves as Kristoff addresses the reindeer. In modern Storybrooke, Emma, Hook and David, still in pursuit of the snow creature, come upon the Merry Men's camp in the woods. Robin Hood offers his aid as the monster approaches the group. Little John shoots the creature with a cross bow. Hook comments that the group doesn't have "what it takes" to battle the creature, and David interjects that Emma does. Emma shoots a blast of magic at the monster, stunning it for a moment before it becomes enraged, growing spikes. The creature strikes Emma, then knocks over the men with a roar. As they fall to the ground, Marian draws back her bow, but she too is knocked down by the creature. Regina Mills arrives, placing herself between the creature and Marian. Marian pleads for Regina to help her, but Regina disappears in a cloud of smoke. The creature approaches Marian, frozen in horror, and lifts a foot to stomp her. Suddenly, the creature disappears in a blast—Regina has destroyed it. Shocked, Marian stares at Regina, muttering "You saved me" as the rest of the group awaken. After assuring Robin that she is alright, Marian tells Regina, "Maybe you're not a monster." Regina agrees, and welcomes Marian to Storybrooke. She begins to walk away, and Emma attempts to approach her, telling Regina that they have been looking for her. Without a word, Regina disappears in a cloud of smoke. Afterward, Hook approaches Emma, saying "Crisis averted." Emma asks him if he wants to "go home and see what's on Netflix", and Hook replies that, while he doesn't know what that is, he does. Turning serious, Emma points out that someone created the ice creature, and the crisis isn't over. Killian responds that it's never over, and they should enjoy the quiet moments when they can. Emma tells him she has to do something, and Hook tells her to go ahead, but that he is sure she is avoiding him. Emma tells him that he's right, and explains that she feels "too guilty", as Regina lost Robin Hood because of her. Hook asks her if there is more to it than just Regina, and Emma responds by kissing him and telling him to be patient. Emma visits the Mayor's office, where Regina has locked herself in. Through the door, Emma tells Regina that while things are complicated, she can have happiness, she just has to fight. When there is no response, Emma tells Regina that if she won't fight, Emma will. She tells her that Henry brought her to Storybrooke to bring back happy endings, and she won't be done until she does it for everyone, including Regina. Emma leaves, and Regina, realization dawning, crosses the room and picks up the storybook. She addresses the Mirror, who does not respond until she addresses him as Sidney. She tells him that he can help her change fate. When he balks at her suggestion, saying that it's beyond his power, Regina responds that his power and hers together can do it. She explains that the book is the cause of her suffering, not Marian. She points out that in every story of the book, the villains don't get the happy ending, and the book is always right. She thought that not being the villain would change her fate, but it hasn't. Sidney asks for her plan, and Regina replies that they are going to find the writer and force them to give her a happy ending. At the Sorcerer's Mansion, Belle sleeps soundly as Mr. Gold leaves their bed. He takes his dagger and passes it over the mysterious object he found earlier that day. It changes shape, becoming a hat with moving light in the shape of a galaxy inside. Gold gazes it at with a smile. In town, Elsa freezes the door lock and breaks into Mr. Gold's shop. Gazing about inside, she finds the snowflake necklace she gave to her sister. In past Arendelle, Kristoff follows Elsa to the docks. Elsa stands on the dock, gazing at Anna's ship, already underway. She tells Kristoff they must go after her, but he refuses. He assures Elsa that Anna will be fine, saying that they both "know her". Exasperated, Elsa states that Anna didn't have to go alone, and Kristoff replies that she did, that Elsa is the queen, and things didn't go well the last time she left. Elsa asks Kristoff why he didn't go with Anna, and he replies that Anna didn't want him to, that she wanted him to stay so Elsa would not be alone. Kristoff assures Elsa that Anna will be fine, saying that he believes in her, and Elsa should too. He tells her that Anna doesn't give up on the people she loves, and she always succeeds. Elsa replies that she also "acts before she thinks", that Misthaven could be dangerous, and ponders how she has never heard of it. Kristoff replies that she may know it by what the inhabitants call it—the Enchanted Forest. In modern Storybrooke, a teary-eyed Elsa gazes at her sister's necklace, and vows to find her. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Socha *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Giancarlo Esposito as Sidney Glass *Scott Michael Foster as Kristoff *Georgina Haig as Elsa *Elizabeth Lail as Anna *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Pascale Hutton as Regal Woman *Christie Laing as Maid Marian *John Rhys-Davies as Grand Pabbie Co-Starring *Raphael Alejandro as Roland *Jason Burkart as Little John *Faustino di Bauda as Walter *Oliver Rice as Noble Man/King Arendelle Uncredited *Jack as Sven *Mark Goldman as Sven *Unknown as Snow Monster *Unknown baby as Prince Neal Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The title card features a snowfall.File:401Title.png *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on July 7, 2014. Production Notes *During a premiere event, the show's cast and crew got together to watch the episode. Of everyone who showed up, fellow Once Upon a Time in Wonderland star Sophie Lowe also attended the screening. *The computer-generated opening shot with Gerda's ship being tossed about by the waves on the stormy sea,File:401StormySea.png was later reused for the opening scene with young Killian Jones and his father aboard the Captain's ship in the Season Five episode "Swan Song".File:511StormySea.png **The first shot of Sven in the stableFile:401SvenHearsElsa2.png is reused for the montage scene where all the worlds are restored in the Season Six finale "The Final Battle Part 2",File:622Sven.png but with a slightly darker color hue. *During filming of this episode, Jack — the reindeer who portrays Sven — spat on Georgina Haig. *Mark Goldman, the editor of Once Upon a Time, used sounds he made himself as a temporary voice for Sven during the editing of this episode. They tried to use real sound effects and reindeer sounds instead, but they were never as good or funny, so the editor's voice was kept and he ended up voicing Sven for the rest of the season.Adam Horowitz on the Season Four Blu-ray Audio Commentary *Anna says to Elsa that Kristoff cut his hair. In the Disney movie Frozen, Kristoff has longer hair. Scott Michael Foster was originally fitted with a wig because his real hair was too short. However, the wig did not work well, so beginning in July 2014, his hair was continually grown out and dyed blonde for the role. *The word "civitas" is engraved over the main entrance to the mayor's office.File:401AllComplicated.png In Ancient Rome, this word referred to the whole body of members of any given state. It was frequently used by the Roman writers to express the condition of a Roman citizen as distinguished from those who were not Roman citizens. **In the Season One episode "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree", and other episodes, the word "magister" (Latin for "master" or "teacher") is written above the door frame of the main room of the office.File:111ThoroughSweep.png Magister was a title of the Middle Ages, given to a person in authority, or to someone having a license from a university to teach philosophy and the liberal arts. It was also a title given to several positions of authority in Ancient Rome, such as Magister officiorum, which literally means "master of offices". *To enter the psychiatric ward, Regina types the password 815. In the Season Five premiere "The Dark Swan", Henry reveals that Regina uses his birthday as the password, meaning he was born on August 15, 2001. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest flashbacks with Gerda and her husband occur 5 years before Anna reaches the Enchanted Forest in "White Out". *The Arendelle flashbacks occur several years after "The Snow Queen and before "Rocky Road". *The Storybrooke events take place after "There's No Place Like Home" and before "White Out". *The Enchanted Forest quick-scene with Marian and the Evil Queen takes place sometime after "Lacey", and immediately before the events of "Snow Drifts". Episode Connections *What happened to the sinking ship and the message in a bottle is explained in "Fall". Where the ship went down is also explained in the same episode. *Anna and Elsa get their mother's message in "Shattered Sight", which also reveals the content of the letter. *Anna and Kristoff get married in "Heroes and Villains". *Neal died in "Quiet Minds", and his grave first appeared in "It's Not Easy Being Green". *Sidney has been in the asylum since "A Land Without Magic". *Belle and Mr. Gold were married in "There's No Place Like Home". *Who owns the mysterious mansion, where Belle and Mr. Gold spend their honeymoon, is revealed in "Heroes and Villains". *Mr. Gold gave Belle the fake dagger in "Kansas". *Belle eventually gets hold of the real dagger in "Heroes and Villains". *Belle mentions the second curse, which was cast in "A Curious Thing". *Where Regina trapped Sidney, is revealed in "I'll Be Your Mirror". *Sidney is released from the mirror in "Breaking Glass". *Who created the storybook is revealed in "Heroes and Villains". *The reason why Emma distances herself from Hook is revealed in "Rocky Road". *How the mysterious hat works is explained in "The Apprentice" *Anna reaches the Enchanted Forest in "White Out". She returns to Arendelle in "The Apprentice". *The reason why Anna's necklace came into Mr. Gold's possession is explained in "Smash the Mirror". *Elsa vows to find her sister, which she eventually does, in "Fall". |-|Cultural References= Disney *Season 4A is a continuation of the movie Frozen. This episode features the characters Elsa, Anna, their parents, Grand Pabbie, Kristoff and Sven, as well as their homeland Arendelle. *The hat conjured by Mr. Gold is the same one Mickey Mouse wore in Fantasia's The Sorcerer's Apprentice short. ** ''Lost'' *The episode's title is similar to the third season premiere of Lost, "A Tale of Two Cities" (named after the Charles Dickens novel of the same name), in which Lost and Once Upon a Time actress Elizabeth Mitchell made her first appearance. *A sign by the entrance to the psychiatric ward at the Storybrooke General Hospital says "Critical Care Pharmacology 108".File:401IntoTheAsylum.png 108 is an important number on Lost, and the sum of the six recurring numbers. ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features the ugly duckling from the fairytale of the same name, Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, as well as Robin Hood and Maid Marian from the ballad of Robin Hood. *When Leroy and Walter come running up to Emma and Hook, they are standing outside an establishment called The Rabbit Hole,File:401TheWholeVan.png a reference to the story Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *Regina says to Sidney, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who do I want to kill most of all"; a spin on the evil queen's line from the "Snow White" fairytale, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who in this land is fairest of all?". Popular Culture *The title is similar to the Charles Dickens novel A Tale of Two Cities. *Elsa presents her engaged sister, Anna, with their mother's old wedding dress for her upcoming marriage ceremony. Then, she gifts Anna a necklace. In doing so, Elsa honors a Victorian wedding custom. The bride-to-be wears an old, a new, a blue and a borrowed item on her wedding day to bring good luck to the married couple. *When Emma blasts the snow monster with magic, she says, "Take that, Frosty"; a reference to the popular song "Frosty the Snowman" from 1950, which was subsequently adapted into the 1969 television special of the same name, which has been aired annually ever since. *Emma sarcastically asks Hook if he wants to go home and watch Netflix, the popular video streaming service. Once Upon a Time is available on Netflix. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The text on the King's and the Queen's gravestones is written in Elder Futhark runes. It says::File:401Graves.png ᚺᛖᚱᛖ ᛚᛇᛖᛋ ᚦᚺᛖ ᚲᛇᛜᚷ ᚨᛜᛞ ᚲᚹᚢᛖᛖᛜ ᛟᚠ ᚨᚱᛖᛜᛞᛖᛚᛚᛖ ::Which transliterates as: Here lïes þhe Kïŋg aŋd Kwueeŋ of Areŋdelle *The text of the Queen's diary is written with Elder Futhark runes.File:401OpeningDiary.png The text is a translation of an excerpt from William Shakespeare's play The Tempest, Act 3 Scene 1. In the play, a storm causes King Alonso's ship to run aground during his journey back from his daughters wedding; an obvious parallel to Elsa's story. The original excerpt says: There be some sports are painful, and their labour Delight in them sets off: some kinds of baseness Are nobly undergone and most poor matters Point to rich ends. This my mean task Would be as heavy to me as odious, but The mistress which I serve quickens what's dead And makes my labours pleasures: O, she is Ten times more gentle than her father's crabbed, And he's composed of harshness. I must remove Some thousands of these logs and pile them up, Upon a sore injunction: my sweet mistress Weeps when she sees me work, and says, such baseness Had never like executor. I forget: But these sweet thoughts do even refresh my labours, Most busy lest, when I do it. ::The show's rendering contains several misspellings, and some of the text is omitted entirely. In addition, the second page is just repeating parts of page one: *The front page of the newspaper that Elsa reads,File:401Newspaper2.png File:401Re-readingNewspaper.png File:401Re-readingNewspaper2.png contains an article about a campaign to encourage people to spend more money in their local Storybrooke shops. It is directly adapted from an article in the British newspaper Hampshire Chronicle, a local newspaper based in Winchester, Hampshire. The original article, which is from June 2014, is called "Bishop's Waltham traders to launch new campaign on July 4" (note that the name of the show's version is off-screen or unreadable), and is about a corresponding, local campaign. Note that half the front page can be seen on-screen, while the rest of it can be seen on a newspaper prop which was put up for auction in March 2019, (photograph) ([https://dygtyjqp7pi0m.cloudfront.net/i/37665/32427151_2.jpg photograph 2 ''(upside-down)]) another newspaper prop auctioned off online in September 2019, (Photograph 1 – Front page) (Photograph 2 – Nuhauswan) (Photograph 3 – "Town center...", "Rise in…", "Business owners…", "Biggest-ever…", "CFO turnover…") (Photograph 4 – "Nine involved", "Hurricane leaves…", "Two major banks…", "Rare Polio…", "Couple stumble…", "Trials are…"), (Photograph 5 – "A Mixed Outlook… ", "Man Charged… ", "Maine apple… " ) and a Tumblr post from February 2019, by a winner of another auction. (photograph / back-up copy) (photograph / back-up copy) (photograph 2 / back-up copy) (photograph 3 / back-up copy) The missing text is set in fuchsia (note that a few lines have been shrunken down to fit within the table): ::*Sabine Schoppel is the art department coordinator on the show. ::*Note that due to an oversight, the last paragraph of the show's version mistakenly refers to money as British pounds instead of dollars. :*There is also an article called "Volunteers Help rebuild Storybrooke Heritage Trail",File:401Newspaper.png which was adapted from a real news article from July 2014, published on the official website of WCSH, a television station in Maine. Some of the text is off-screen, but can be seen on the newspaper props which were auctioned off. Again, the missing text is set in fuchsia and a few lines have been shrunken down to fit within the table'': ::*Michelle Pitney worked as an assistant set decorator on the show. :*The third headline on the front page reads "Storybrooke Priory's 'laughing' gargoyle has been vandalized", although very little of the article appears on-screen. The remaining text can be seen on the newspaper props which were auctioned off. The article is adapted from excerpts from the real-world article "Statues of Jesus, Virgin Mary at New Jersey Churches Vandalized in 'Sicko' Manner, Says Official", published in January 2014 by ''The Christian Post, a Christian newspaper based in Washington, D.C. Again, the missing text is set in fuchsia: ::*Interestingly, one of the classified ads in the Season Five episode "Birth" is about a house near Storybrooke Priory.File:508OurFuture.png ::*Mark Soparlo is a production staff member on the show. :*The newspaper props that were auctioned off reveal that the lower right hand corner contains a short piece called "Submit your local weather photos for the Meteorological Society exhibition", where readers are encouraged to submit their own weather photos for a local exhibition. The bottom of the page contains a quick look at today's news. Among the news mentioned is a local cannery which will lay off 122 employees, most of them in the Storybrooke area, and "East Storybrooke Lumberjacks Soparlo and Venturi" who "practice speed climbing at The Ultimate Lumberjack Show at the Priory". :::*"Venturi" is most likely a reference to illustrator Paolo Venturi, who worked as a concept artist on the show, or art director Greg Venturi. UNSEEN ARTICLES :*The newspaper prop pictured on Tumblr reveals an unseen page with several extra articles. The first one is called "Local book store uniquely inspiring" and is adapted from an article published in The Chilliwack Progress (a newspaper published in Chilliwack, British Columbia) in March 2000. Note that the final segment of the show version is the same as the first three segments of the article. Also note that a few lines have been shrunken down to fit within the table: ::*The second unseen article is called "Group of 4 rescued from local mountain" and is based on two real world articles. The first half is adapted from an article from February 2014, published in the Maine newspapers The Times Records, and the ''Sun Journal. The second half is adapted from an article published by the Canadian newspaper ''Vancouver Sun in December 2013. , JoCoSAR Blog}} Note that the final segment of the article is a repeat of a segment from earlier in the article. Again, a few lines have been shrunken down to fit within the table: :::*Notice how a sentence from one of the paragraphs from the article prop is jumbled up. It reads "…they also became stranded and called after the students were found by park rangers, the professional climbers lowered them to firefighters waiting at the bottom of the mountain." It should have read "… they also became stranded and called 911 around 8:30 PM. After the students were found by the game wardens, the professional climbers lowered them to firefighters waiting at the bottom of the mountain." (The first part of the corrected text does appear in the final segment, which is a repeat of a segment from earlier in the article.) ::*The third one is called "30 seeking new homes after apartment fire" and is adapted from an article published in August 2012 by Guelph Mercury, a daily newspaper published in Guelph, Ontario, which was discontinued in 2016: ::*The last article is called "New budget will reshape priorities" and is based on excerpts from an article by BBC News from February 2010. Note that a couple segments were moved around for the prop version; corresponding segments are marked with identical colors. Once again, a few lines where shrunken down to fit within the table: :*The September 2019 prop also reveals several unseen articles. The first one is called "Town center plan revisited" and is adapted from an article published in the newspaper ''Cloverdale Reporter, based in Surrey, British Columbia, in September 2014. Note that the show version is difficult to read on it's own, but if you compare it to the real world version, it becomes easier to decipher what it says: :*The second article is a financial piece called "Rise in legal costs as risks climb". It was adapted from an excerpt from a former version of a Wikipedia article on stocks. The headline was created for the show and the lead paragraph (opening paragraph) is a summary of one of the other paragraphs, while the main content is a word for word rendition of the Wikipedia article (note that most of the show version is difficult to read on it's own, but if you compare it to the real world version, you can see that they're the same): Rise in legal costs as risks climb Shares represent a fraction of ownership in a business. A business may declare different types (classes) of shares, each having distinctive ownership rules, privileges, or share values. Storybrooke Daily Mirror News Staff The stock of a corporation is partitioned into shares, the total of which are stated at the time of business formation. Additional shares may subsequently be authorized by the existing shareholders and issued by the company. In some jurisdictions, each share of stock has a certain declared par value, which is a nominal accounting value used to represent the equity on the balance sheet of the corporation. In other jurisdictions, however, shares of stock may be issued without associated par value. Shares represent a fraction of ownership in a business. A business may declare different types (classes) of shares, each having distinctive ownership rules, privileges, or share values. Ownership of shares may be documented by issuance of a stock certificate. A stock certificate is a legal document that specifies the number of shares owned by the shareholder, and other specifics of the shares, such as the par value, if any, or the class of the shares. ::The article is accompanied by three pie charts with the following captions: "Rising prices and high unemployment", "Performance is proportional to ability", "Company is a holding company". The slices are used to illustrate percentages for bond, stock, maturity and sale. The caption beneath the charts reads "Over the last 5 years, costs have increased by 9% compounded annually, from $1.51 in 2014 to $1.93 in the last quarter". :*The third article is called "Business owners optimistic about recent growth". The first paragraph is a word for word rendition excerpts from a former version of a Wikipedia article on business. The second and third paragraph is a word for word rendition of an excerpt from a former version of a Wikipedia article on leverage in finance. Business owners optimistic about recent growth Storybrooke Daily Mirror News Staff A very detailed and well-established body of rules that evolved over a very long period of time applies to commercial transactions. The need to regulate trade and commerce and resolve business disputes helped shape the creation of law and courts. In many countries it is difficult to compile all the laws that can affect a business into a single reference source. Laws can govern treatment of labor and employee relations, worker protection and safety, discrimination on the basis of age, gender, disability, race, and in some jurisdictions, sexual orientation, and the minimum wage, as well as unions, worker compensation, and working hours and leave. While leverage magnifies profits when the returns from the asset more than offset the costs of borrowing, losses are magnified when the opposite is true. A corporation that borrows too much money might face bankruptcy or default during a business downturn, while a less-levered corporation might survive. An investor who buys a stock on 50% margin will lose 40% of his money if the stock declines 20%. Risk may be attributed to a loss in value of collateral assets. Brokers may require the addition of funds when the value of securities hold declines. Banks may fail to renew mort- gages when the value of real estate declines below the debt's principal. Even if cash flows and profits are sufficient to maintain the ongo- ing borrowing costs. :*The fourth article is called "Biggest-ever leverage buyout just went bust" and is copied from another excerpt from the Wikipedia article on leverage in finance. Biggest-ever leverage buyout just went bust Storybrooke Daily Mirror News Staff This may happen exactly when there is little market liquidity and sales by others are depress- ing prices. It means that as things get bad, lever- age goes up, multiplying losses as things continue to go down. This can lead to rapid ruin, even if the underlying asset value decline is mild or temporary. The risk can be mitigated by negotiating the terms of leverage, by maintaining unused room for additional borrowing, and by leveraging only liquid assets. On the other hand, the extreme level of leverage afforded in forex trading presents relatively low risk per unit due to its relative stability when compared with other markets. A standard unit of measurement known as a pip equals .0001 USD. Compared with other trading markets, forex traders must trade a much higher volume of units in order to make any considerable profit. For example, many brokers offer 100:1 leverage for investors, meaning that someone bringing $1,000 can control $100,000 while taking responsibility for any losses or gains their invest- ments incur. This intense level of leverage presents equal parts risk and reward. There is an implicit assumption in that account, however, which is that the underlying levered asset is the same as the unlevered one. If a company borrows money to modernize, or add to its product line, or expand internationally, the additional diversification might more than offset the additional risk from leverage. Or if an investor uses a fraction of his or her portfolio to margin stock index futures and puts the rest in a money market fund, he or she might have the same volatility and expected return as an investor in an unlevered equity index fund, with a limited downside. Or if both long and short positions are held by a pairs-trading stock strategy the matching and off-setting economic leverage may lower overall risk levels. :*The fifth article is called "CFO turnover hits record high" and is adapted from an article published by the website Seeking Alpha in March 2011: :*The sixth article called "Nine involved in Saturday night brawl" ("What started the altercation is still unclear"), but the main content is illegible. The same article (still illegible) seems to have been adapted again for a newspaper clipping on Henry's bulletin board in the Season Seven episodes "Flower Child"File:719YeahIWas.png and "Is This Henry Mills?", File:720JacindaKindaHasAThing.png where it is called "Eight involved in Friday night brawl". :*The seventh article is called "Two major banks plan to merge" and is adapted from an article published by The New York Times in August 2011 (note that a few lines of the transcript have been shrunken down to fit within the table): ::*The same article, with a slightly different photograph, appears on Henry's bulletin board in "Is This Henry Mills?" (both articles show a close-up of a handshake, but the hands are different in each picture). :*Article eight is called "Hurricane leaves behind seeds of opportunity" and is adapted from the first part of an article published by the website Facilitiesnet in July 2012 (one line of the transcript have been shrunken down to fit within the table): ::*The same article, with a different headline, photograph and layout, appears on Henry's bulletin board in "Is this Henry Mills?". Henry's article is called "Storm leaves behind new opportunity" and is mostly illegible on its own, but if you compare them, you can see that the content is the same. *The ninth article is called "Rare Polio-like illness puzzles health officials" and is based on an article published by Newser in February 2014 (itself based on an article published by ''Los Angeles Times), the same year that the episode was made (two lines of the transcript have been shrunken down to fit within the table): :*The tenth article "Couple stumble upon $6-million treasure trove" and was adapted from an article published by ''National Post in February 2014, the year the episode was made (a few lines of the transcript has been shrunken down to fit within the table): ::*The eleventh article reads: '''Trials are months away' Storybrooke Daily Mirror News Staff Portland may do away with jury trials criminal cases that have 6 months or less in jail time. Portland is considering doing away with jury trials by misdemeanor cases where are 6 months or less. This is a in the of appeal in L.A. Judge Johnson said, "We should consider no jury trials in misdemeanor cases where the penalty will be less than 6 months in jail. Prisoners are doing a and a anyway." Portland says it's more than just the of jail you , it's the consequences of having a conviction. He says that officials would charges carrying less than 6 months that you to the of your life. If you are the standard in of it's a possible 6 months of jail time, you wouldn't have the right to a jury trial. :*The first back page article reads: A MIXED OUTLOOK IN STORE FOR THE WEEKEND Storybrooke Daily Mirror News Staff After a chilly day yesterday, Thursday is in Story- brooke will be with a high near of degrees, the National Weather Service said. The weather service forecast calls in calm conditions today. The overnight low should be around 19 degrees. Friday is expected to be with wind giants up to 16 miles per hour, but otherwise similar, with skies and a high of degrees. Friday night into Saturday, the overnight low should be around 17 degrees. Saturday should be milder, with a high near 45 degrees with skies and winds. There's a slight chance of rain and snow after 11 a.m. Saturday. :*The second back page article is called "Man charged with stealing from the lobster co-op" and is adapted from an article published by Washington Examiner in October 2012 (one line of the transcript has been shrunken down to fit within the table): :*The final back page article is called "Maine apple orchards report mixed harvest" and is adapted from the article of the same name published by the ABC-affiliated television station WMTW (servicing the Portland, Maine television market) in September 2012: '''Note that at the time of September 26, 2019, the website is unavailable to computers in the European Economic Area (EEA), due to the General Data Protection Regulation. For users located in the EEA, visit Internet Archive's back-up copy:' ::*N. Evans is a reference to Nigel Evans, who worked as a co-art director on Season One. :*Note that the newspaper prop that Georgina Haig held during filming, (photograph of prop) is different from the one that is seen in close-ups of the newspaper, which contains a different photograph of Belle and Mr. Gold. The original newspaper can still be seen (tilted) in a wider shot of Elsa inside the pawnshop.File:401ElsaStopsReadingFlipped.png File:401ElsaStopsReading.png *The mirror that Regina traps Sidney inFile:401Nooo!Nooo!.png is the same mirror that he first appeared in, in the Season One episode "The Thing You Love Most".File:102AwfullyBigThreat.png It could also be seen in the secret room in Regina's vault in the Season Two episode "In the Name of the Brother".File:212ReginaHearsHenry.png In the Season Six episode "I'll Be Your Mirror", Regina finds the World Behind the Mirror version of the mirror in Sidney's former nest.File:608HenryFindsMirror.png **In the Season Five episode "Her Handsome Hero", a cracked version of the mirror appears in the Underbrooke Mills mausoleum.File:517InMyDream.png Set Dressing *A sign next to the outdoor entrance to Archie's office says:File:401WithBaelfire.png File:401YourCalls.png ::STORYBROOKE CLINIC ::Dr. M. Thisby ::Dr. D. Woodmansley ::Dr. T. Jensen ::Dr. A. Montcalm Costume Notes *Elsa's dress was redesigned for Season Four.Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis on the Season Four Blu-ray Audio Commentary The new dress is a different shade of blue and has a completely different design, even though the scene where she emerges from the barn takes place mere seconds after she emerged from the urn in Season Three. *Mary Margaret is wearingFile:401SpeakingOf.png a Floral Lace Coat by Moschino Cheap & Chic . Note that the color of Mary Margaret's coat is is different from the one that is found online. *Emma is wearingFile:401RunningFromSnowman.png File: 401NotAvoidingYou.png a Sleeveless Moto Mini by Edith A. Miller . Note that the garment was modified from a dress into a top by the costume department. *Belle is wearingFile:401EveryRoom.png File:401OurFirstDance.png a Pointelle-knit Bolero Cardigan and an Ottoman-knit Flared Skirt by Ralph Lauren Blue Label . *Regina is wearingFile:401TryingToFindYou.png File:401AllComplicated.png a Women's Grey Acacia Blazer and a Sleeveless "Shadow" Sheath Dress by Altuzarra, and a pair of Gianvito Rossi Point-Toe Pumps in purple . Regina wears the same blazer in "The Apprentice".File:404AsAToad.png **The dress was also worn by Claire Underwood on an episode of the third season of the political drama television series House of Cards. *David is wearingFile:401YourMagic.png a Jack Spade Solid Henley . He wears the same shirt in the Season Three episodes "Snow Drifts"File:321TheScar.png and "There's No Place Like Home",File:322ToOurSon.png the Season Four episodes "Rocky Road",File:403IfYouNeedHelp.png File:403Promo2.jpg "Breaking Glass",File:405Kiss.png "Heroes and Villains",File:411GoodbyeHug.png File:411Promo11.jpg "Darkness on the Edge of Town",File:412CarStarts.png "Unforgiven"File:413OnlyWay.png File:413EnteringCave.png and "Enter the Dragon"File:414DeadSilence.png and the Season Five episodes "The Brothers Jones"File:515ItWasCruella.png and "Our Decay".File:516ABooth.png **The shirt was also worn by Henry Mills in the Season Seven episodes "Knightfall"File:713IDoLikeMochi.png and "The Girl in the Tower".File:714YesterdayAtAll.png |-|Goofs= Goofs *In a newspaper article about a campaign to encourage people to spend more money in their local shops, the last paragraph refers to money as British pounds, not dollars. However, another sum correctly uses dollars. *In Regina's mausoleum, in the shots where Sidney Glass is visible and Regina is seen from behind, you can clearly tell a body double is used for Regina. Her short hair is a dead giveaway, as it is much longer and differently styled when her face is visible.File:401ChangeThings.png File:401DoThat.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *Gerda's shipFile:401Storm.png is a redressed version of the set used for the Jolly Roger's deck.File:301HopingFor.png File:301HereComesRegina.png *The Arendelle scene by the Royal Gravestones was filmed on location in the Lower Seymour Conservation Reserve (LSCR) in North Vancouver. (Close-up) *The set used for the scene in the Arendelle castle tower where Anna tries on the wedding dress, also doubles as Rapunzel's Tower in the Season Three episode "The Tower" and the dungeon where Rumplestiltskin tortures Robin Hood in the Season Two episode "Lacey". *The scene in the Storybrooke graveyard was filmed in a real graveyard located in North Vancouver. *An abandoned rock quarry in North Vancouver's Greenwood Park doubles as the Rock Trolls valley for the show.Image from an article about the filming of the Neverland scenes in Season Three File:401MotherAndFatherSaid.png *The scene where David, Emma, Hook, Little John, Regina and "Marian" face off against Elsa's snow monster in the forest, was filmed in Vancouver's Stanley Park. Script Notes OPENING SCENES *Gerda and her husband are described as being in their 40s.File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-OpeningScenes-1.1.jpg File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-OpeningScenes-1.2.jpg File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-OpeningScenes-1.3.jpg File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-OpeningScenes-1.4.jpg *After Gerda's husband says that they have to abandon ship, Gerda says to him that they both know that the storm will have them and they won't survive. Her husband replies, "Then, hurry." When the king asks his wife if they're doing the right thing as sending the message in a bottle, Gerda replies, "If it even gets to them? Yes. Anna and Elsa must know the truth." In the actual episode, she says, "Yes. Anna and Elsa must know the truth. It's the only thing that will save them." *The runic text on the King's and the Queen's gravestones is translated as "HERE LIE THE KING AND QUEEN OF ARENDELLE". In the actual episode, it says "Here lïes þhe Kïŋg aŋd Kwueeŋ of Areŋdelle". *As Elsa explores the area in the beginning of the episode, she walks through the woods and stops at a bluff, where she is treated to a view of Storybrooke, twinkling with the glow of electric light. This scene is not in the episode; instead, she merely walks out of Zelena's barn and down the road. In the script, the scene where Elsa finds the sign with the name Storybrooke on it takes place after the scene with Emma and the others outside Granny's Diner, but in the actual episode, it is combined with the scene where Elsa leaves the barn, which is show before the dinner scene. *When Emma is talking to Regina outside the diner, Emma points out that that maybe she did Regina a favor by saving Marian's life, with a little less blood on Regina's hands. Regina says, "I know exactly how messy my past is. I don't need you to remind me."File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-OpeningScenes-2.1.jpg File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-OpeningScenes-2.2.jpg File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-OpeningScenes-2.3.jpg File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-OpeningScenes-2.4.jpg In the actual episode, she says "That was the person I was, not the person I am." *Regina says that should the circumstances of Marian's "death" ever come to light, "complicated won't begin to cover it". She also says, "In the years I've known you, Ms. Swan, one thing has become clear – the more you try to help the worse my life becomes." In the actual episode, she says, "Swan... The more you try to help... The worse my life becomes." *When "Marian" gets angry with Robin, Robin says to her, "Marian, let's all be calm." In the actual episode, he simply says, "Marian, please." *"Marian" asks the others if they don't know who Regina is and angrily states that Regina destroys lives and will destroy theirs. THE GRAVEYARD *Before Mr. Gold visits Neal's grave, Belle says to him that she will be right in the car, waiting for him.File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-Graveyard-2.jpg File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-Graveyard-3.jpg *Mr. Gold's monologue at Neal's grave is longer. For example, Gold says, "I was a hobbled soldier back from the front. Doing all I could to raise you by myself.", which is not in the final episode. ROBIN AND REGINA *The scene where Elsa finds Gerda's diary appears before the scene with Robin and Regina in the latter's office. In the actual episode, it appears before the graveyard scene. *When Robin enters Regina's office, Regina is looking at the illustration of him and Marian in Henry's storybook.File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-RobinAndRegina-2.jpg File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-RobinAndRegina-3.jpg File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-RobinAndRegina-4.jpg *Regina asks if "Marian" is there, and Robin s states that the whole experience has put "Marian" in a bit of a haze and that she is now with his Merry Men in the woods, resting. *Regina points out that Robin dated the person who killed his wife but he says that he didn't; he met someone different. *After Robin says that his vow to Marian remains, he says "And if my honor is to remain as well, I have to live by that vow". He also says that he has to be true to himself. WEDDING DANCE *The scenes where Belle and Mr. Gold arrive at the Sorcerer's mansion take place before the scene where the snow monster attacks Emma and Hook.File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-WeddingDance-2.jpg File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-WeddingDance-3.jpg File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-WeddingDance-4.jpg In the actual episode, it is shown before the scene where Emma is walking down the street with her family. *When Belle and Mr. Gold arrive at mansion, Belle comments on the building, describing it as "peaceful and idyllic" and "even more amazing inside". Gold remarks that the mansion has the haunted feel of someone who lost everything, which makes Belle take his hand and assure him that he has not lost everything. *Mr. Gold finds the Sorcerer's Hat sitting on a shelf, not a table. *When Mr. Gold says that it’s time that they have their first dance as a married couple, Belle says that they haven’t had any dance, married or not. Gold answers that it's high time they remedy that. EMMA AND HER FAMILY *When Emma is strolling down the street with her family, Mary Margaret says to David that "Prince Baelfire" is a lovely name in the Enchanted Forest, but Neal just might fit better here. David says that Neal can always change it later, prompting Mary Margaret to point out how many names David has: David, James and Charming. David replies, "Yeah, Neal. Let’s keep it simple".File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-StreetConversation-1.1.jpg File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-StreetConversation-1.2.jpg This exchange is not in the final episode; instead, he merely says, "I don't know. Maybe we should have gone with Baelfire. " *Henry says that Regina shouldn't be alone right now and Emma says that being alone seems to be Regina's choice. *When Henry states that maybe it's Emma Regina doesn't want to hear from, Emma says, "That’s actually possible". In the episode, she says, "You might have a point, kid." *As Mary Margaret and Emma are talking, Prince Neal is snoring lightly, and Mary Margaret adjusts his head position. Mary Margaret is the one who says that Henry is handling the problems with Regina well; in the actual episode, it is Emma who says this. *Emma asks Mary Margaret not to talk to Henry about Emma's relationship with Hook until Emma knows what it is. Mary Margaret says that she may not agree, but she can keep a secret. When Emma gives her a look (a reference to the events of "The Stable Boy"), she stresses that she can. *When Hook shows up, Emma says to Mary Margaret, "Will you give us a minute?". In the episode script, she merely says, "Gimme a sec". *In the episode, Emma says to Hook, "I'm not avoiding you. I'm just... Dealing with stuff. We have a crisis right now." In the episode script, the dialogue is longer: Emma says, "I'm not avoiding you, I'm dealing with things", and Hook replies, "Actually, I'm a pretty important thing you’re not dealing with." Emma tells him, "You're pretty full of yourself", and he answers, "It's my charm, now shall we discuss the events of last night? Or even better, continue with them –" (referring to the final scenes of "There's No Place Like Home"). She then says, "Killian. Please. I'm not trying to avoid you or any "events" – but we have a bit of a crisis right now."File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-StreetConversation-2.1.jpg *David and Henry join Emma and Hook when Leroy and Walter show up with the bad news. ELSA'S SNOW MONSTER *When Emma and Hook are tracking Elsa, they follow Elsa's frozen footprints. In the actual episode, it is a trail of ice. *As Emma and Hook follow Elsa's trail, Emma shouts, "There!" and (to the unseen Elsa) "Stop!"File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-SnowMonsterCreated-2.jpg *As everyone runs from Elsa's snow monster, Leroy wonders what it is and if it's good or bad. Emma takes charge and orders everyone to get inside now, and says to Hook that it’s been ten hours since their last crisis. Hook believes that the situation is their fault; the snow monster didn't just "drive up the coast", and there has only been one portal opened in Storybrooke recenctly and it was their doing (referring to events in "Snow Drifts" and "There's No Place Like Home").File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-SnowMonsterStreets-2.jpg File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-SnowMonsterStreets-3.jpg MAID MARIAN FLASHBACK *When Marian is captured by the Evil Queen, she begs Regina to spare her because she has a family; a husband and a newborn. The Queen says that Marian should have though of that before she betrayed her queen. Marian says that she feels sorry for Regina because she doesn’t see that killing her is wrong.File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-MaidMarianFlashback-2.jpg File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-MaidMarianFlashback-3.jpg THE SNOW MONSTER ATTACKS *When Hook says that the snow monster is approaching from the north, Emma replies, "Wait. It's stopped."File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-MerryMensCamp-2.jpg File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-MerryMensCamp-3.jpg File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-MerryMensCamp-4.jpg This line is not in the final episode. *When Little John fires an arrow at the snow monster, it goes right through it. In the actual episode, it hits the monster in the shoulder. *The part where the snow monster sprouts quills is not in the script. *In the episode script, the creature bats Emma away and smashes her into a tree. In the actual episode, it merly knocks her off her feet, unconscious. *The part where "Marian" begs Regina to save her from the snow monster is not in the script. Also, when Robin Hood asks "Marian" is she's okay, Marian admits that she is, thanks to Regina. This line is not in the episode. *When Emma and Hook are alone in the woods, after Emma points out that Regina lost someone she cared about because of her, Hook says, "Which doesn't mean you can't care for someone. You can't let this deter you from living your life." Emma replies, "I know I shouldn't… But I am."File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-EmmaHookForest-2.jpg File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-EmmaHookForest-3.jpg END SCENES *When Emma is talking to Regina through the door at the end of the episode, the script version of Emma's monologue is slightly different. In the script, her monologue opens with "Regina… Please. I know you're in there. I see the lights on. You're home. I just want to talk. Look, I know what we've had is complicated, but you can have happiness." In the actual episode, she says, "Regina. I know you're in there. I can see the light's on. I know this is all... Complicated, but you can have happiness." *The part where Mr. Gold opens the hat box is written as two segments, with the scenes where he gets up and finds the box taking place after the scene where Emma talks to Regina through the door, while the scene where the hat is revealed takes place after the scene where Regina decides to find the Author.File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-SorcerersHat-2.jpg File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-SorcerersHat-3.jpg In the actual episode, both segments are shown after the scene where Regina makes her decision. *Mr. Gold's first attempt at opening the hat box fails and he puts it back where he found it. He then looks back and is unable to resist the temptation to try again. This scene is not in the actual episode. International Titles Videos 4x01 - A Tale of Two Sisters - SDCC Sneak Peek 1 4x01 - A Tale of Two Sisters - SDCC Sneak Peek 2 4x01 - A Tale of Two Sisters - Sneak Peek 1 References }} ---- fr:4x01 de:A Tale of Two Sisters nl:A Tale of Two Sisters ru:Повесть о двух сёстрах